1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays. An OLED display has as rapid response speed and low power consumption and generates light based on recombination of electrons and holes in an organic emission layer.